Lucy's Revenge
by christie stephanie
Summary: 14 Maret, saat di mana para pria seharusnya memberikan hadiah balasan untuk cokelat valentine para gadis. Namun, kenapa Lucy yang malah senang karena misi balasannya berhasil? Misi balasan apakah itu? / Fic tentang misi balas dendam Lucy dan hadiah balasan Natsu / Late White Day Oneshot! / Sequel from Sweet Chocolate :3 / Mind to RnR? ;)


Aloha~ Masih adakah yang ingat janjiku untuk buat sequel **Sweet Chocolate**? Ini dia sequelnya, maaf telat, soalnya aku lagi ujian praktik, langsung dibaca saja yaa!

* * *

**Lucy's Revenge**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, sequel 'Sweet Chocolate'**

* * *

12 Maret, sore hari, di guild Fairy Tail.

Riuh rendah suara sorak sorai memenuhi guild itu. Bunyi teriakan, suara tawa, retakan, serta patahan, terdengar dimana-mana. Semuanya benar-benar biasa. Lalu, apa yang membuat sore ini jadi sorotan fanfic ini(?) ?

"Jadi begitu, Mira?"

"Betul, Natsu! Kau harus membalasnya dengan itu, _dia_ pasti senang! Eh, tunggu! Jangan lupa.." Mira memberi kode pada Natsu untuk mendekat, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

"Oh, begitu, Mira? Baiklah! _Arigatou na_!" Natsu berjalan menjauhi bar guild, memasukkan benda dalam genggamannya ke dalam saku celananya. Lalu membuka pintu guild, dan berjalan pulang. Sementara Mirajane menyeringai senang akan kepolosan Natsu.

Setelah tiba di depan rumahnya, Natsu berhenti sebentar. Mengambil benda dalam sakunya, lalu senyumannya pun terbit.

"_Sebentar lagi ini bukan milikku dan Happy saja_."

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia tengah mengacak rambutnya dengan sebal. Ia masih duduk di depan meja kerjanya, sambil mendengus frustasi.

Sudah hampir sebulan, pikirannya sama sekali tak tenang. Kalimat itu.. Benar-benar masih terngiang dalam pikirannya.

"_Masih juga lebih manis kamu_."

Sial. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menghilangkan serangkaian kata-kata itu dari otaknya. Benar-benar sial.

Walaupun sebagian dari dirinya merasa senang, namun ada juga bagian dirinya yang merasa ragu dengan kata-kata Natsu. Natsu kan hanya pria polos, tubuhnya saja yang pria, jiwa di dalamnya kekanak-kanakan. Bagaimana jika Natsu hanya asal bicara? Lucy berusaha keras untuk tidak berharap terlalu tinggi, Lucy saja tak yakin Natsu masih ingat dengan kata-katanya sebulan lalu.

Sudah tanggal 12. Memikirkannya juga membuat Lucy tegang sendiri. Mungkin semua akan mulus dan aman-aman saja, jika perhitungannya sebulan lalu tak meleset. Jika saja.

Sayangnya perhitungannya meleset jauh.

Sebulan lalu, Lisanna ada di sana. Memberikan pria bodoh itu cokelat juga. Lebih dulu dari Lucy pula.

Entah kenapa, Lucy merasa _hopeless_. Sebulan lalu mungkin ia berpikir dia hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang memberikan Natsu cokelat, sehingga hanya dialah yang bisa Natsu berikan hadiah balasan. Namun, semenjak ia melihat cokelat Lisanna yang sudah lebih dulu menyentuh lidah Natsu.. Lucy tidak yakin kalau dialah yang akan Natsu berikan hadiah balasan tanggal 14 nanti. Lucy tidak tahu kenapa dia takut jika Lisannalah yang akan mendapatkan hadiah balasan Natsu, bukan Lucy.

Lucy tidak tahu. Entahlah.. Dia hanya ingin Natsu memberikan hadiah balasan padanya, bukan Lisanna.

Ah, ada hal lain.

Lucy mungkin bisa merasa sedikit menang, karena kata-kata Natsu sebulan lalu. Mungkin saja dia punya harapan lebih besar dari Natsu. Tapi.. Dia kan juga tak tahu. Entahlah, dia ragu Natsu hanya bicara begitu padanya. Bisa jadi Natsu mengumbar hal yang sama pada Lisanna juga. Hm.. Dalam masalah ini, mungkin kata-kata Natsu menjadi tidak berarti.

Lucy kembali mengacak rambutnya dengan sebal. Ini semua gara-gara kata-kata Natsu sebulan lalu!

* * *

13 Maret, siang hari.

"Mira, kau yakin aku hanya perlu itu?" tanya Natsu yang sudah duduk di bar guild. Di hadapannya, tersaji segelas jus cabai (?) pesanannya.

"_Ara ara_, kau mau memberikannya apa lagi? Aku yakin kok, kau kasih itu saja, dia pasti _shock_!" Mirajane menjawab senang. Mata birunya sudah membentuk huruf 'n' sekarang.

Natsu meminum pesanannya dalam sekali tenggak. Lalu ia merasa teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah! Mira! Aku harus segera pergi mencari sesuatu! Ada yang kurang!"

"Hah? Memangnya ada lagi yang kurang ya?" Mira bertanya dengan bingung, sambil mengelap gelas.

"Bukan! Bukan untuk itu! Untuk orang lain!" dengan begitu, Natsu langsung berlari ke arah pintu guild. Saat ia baru mau membuka pintu guild, pintu guild itu sudah dibuka dari luar oleh Lucy.

"Eh, Natsu," Lucy menundukkan wajahnya. Sejak sebulan lalu, ia merasa malu jika bertatap mata dengan Natsu.

"Oi, Luce!" Natsu berhenti sebentar, lalu nyengir-nyengir (?). "Ah iya, aku harus segera pergi, aku pergi dulu, Luce!" Natsu langsung berlari pergi, tanpa melihat tatapan aneh Lucy.

"Aneh sekali dia, mau kemana siang-siang begini? Apa misi solo? Atau.. Bertemu Lisanna?" gumam Lucy yang belum juga masuk ke gedung guild. Namun, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk _positive thinking_.

Lucy berjalan ke bar guild, disambut Mira.

"_Ara ara_, ada apa? Datangnya siang sekali?"

"Ah, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman, Mira," Lucy menghembuskan nafas lesu, sambil tertunduk lemas. Tidak mungkin kan ia membeberkan alasannya insomnia semalaman karena memikirkan masalah partner _pinky_nya.

"Wah, aku turut prihatin, tapi mungkin segelas _orange juice_ bisa memberikan semangat," tawar Mirajane dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Wah, boleh, Mira," Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, membalas senyuman Mira dengan tulus.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya," Mira beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan Lucy.

"_Arigatou_, Mira!" ucap Lucy setengah berteriak, agar bisa didengar Mira. Sambil menunggu, Lucy mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Namun, dari sekian banyak sahabatnya, tak ada yang ingin ia ajak bicara. Tidak mood. Tidak untuk sekadar berbagi cerita dengan Erza, atau curhat dengan Levy. Ia sedang ingin merenung dan berpikir sendiri.

Entahlah, kata-kata Natsu membuat pikiran dan perasaannya aneh.

* * *

Langit kemerahan melatari pemandangan kota Magnolia. Sudah mau malam. Natsu tengah berjalan santai, menuju ke rumahnya dan Happy, sambil menenteng sebuah kantung plastik berisi benda yang sudah terbungkus kertas kado.

"Lisanna mungkin akan suka," gumamnya dengan riang. Lalu ia memasuki rumahnya, dan Happy memang belum pulang.

* * *

14 Maret, pagi hari.

Natsu terbangun di rumahnya yang sangat berantakan karena belum dibereskan entah sejak kapan. Mengucek matanya sebentar, lalu mencoba mencari kucing birunya.

Tidak ada.

Oh, mungkin Happy sudah mendahuluinya pergi ke guild. Natsu polos-polos begini juga masih tahu _White Day_. Ya, walaupun tahunya dari pengumuman Mira. Tapi, setidaknya ia akan menggunakan kesempatan hari ini sebaik mungkin.

Natsu beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Setelah itu, ia bersiap untuk pergi ke guild, membawa kado yang dibungkus, yang dibelinya kemarin. Tak lupa, ia memastikan barang _itu_ sudah ada di dalam sakunya. Walaupun ia orang yang ceroboh, hari ini ia harus absen untuk jadi orang bodoh. Ini hari yang _penting_.

Memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, membuka pintu rumahnya. Sebelum menguncinya, ia menatap sejenak kunci rumah itu dengan senyuman, lalu mengunci pintunya.

* * *

"_Ohayou_, _minna_!" Lucy membuka pintu guild dengan riang. Tak terlalu riang juga sih (?). Wajahnya sedikittt lebih semangat daripada kemarin. Sedikit saja.

Bukannya dia tak tahu ini tanggal 14. Lucy hanya mencoba untuk tak terlaihat terlalu berharap akan pemberian Natsu.

Beranjak ke bar guild, Mira ada di sana, dengan tubuh sempoyongan, saking senangnya dia melihat keromantisan para pria.

"Mira,"panggil Lucy yang sudah _sweatdrop_ melihat Mira yang auranya amat terang benderang menyilaukan hingga tak bisa dilihat mata telanjang (?).

"_Ara ara_, Lucy sudah datang, maaf aku tak memperhatikanmu, aku terlalu senang hari ini! Kyaa!" Mira ber-_fangirl_-ria. Lucy tambah _sweatdrop._

"Perhatikan mereka Lucy! _Charm _mereka begitu memikat! Wajah _blushing_ bertebaran! Ini indah sekali~" Mirajane berkhayal sendiri, entah mengkhayal apa. Lucy memandang sekelilingnya. Semua tengah ber_lovey-dovey_. Sepertinya para pria menggunakan kesempatan hari ini dengan amat baik.

Lucy tertawa kecut. Mana mungkin si bodoh itu tahu hal macam ini.

Namun, perhatian Lucy teralihkan pada pasangan Gray dan Juvia.

"Ju-Juvia," panggil Gray pelan, terbata-bata, dan wajah sedikit memerah. Dan tentu, hanya dengan boxer.

"Ada apa, Gray-_sama_?" mata Juvia sudah membentuk _love struck_, dengan wajah _blushing_, dan pastinya, _innermind_ yang sudah terbang ke langgit ke-7.

"Aku.. Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu," Gray menyodorkan sebuah kotak dengan ragu. Agar terlihat sedikit acuh dan agak _cool_ (?), ia membuang wajah ke arah kanan.

Namun, niat romantisnya benar-benar hancur saat Juvia salah paham.

Tepat di arah kanan ia membuang muka, disitulah tempat baju kemeja serta celana panjangnya terlepas. Yang Juvia sangka ingin diberikan Gray, bukanlah kotak yang dipegang Gray, namun baju-baju Gray yang berada dalam direksi pandangan Gray.

"Kyaa! Gray-_sama_! Belum saatnya kita untuk bertukar baju bukan?!" Juvia berlari ke arah baju Gray yang terlepas, lalu memungutnya dengan sayang, dipeluk-peluk, lalu berlari mengelilingi guild dengan air mata bahagia, sambil berkoar-koar 'Gray-_sama_ memberikan aku bajunya!'.

Gray hanya _sweatdrop_ sambil memandang malang pada isi kotak yang sudah susah payah dipersiapkannya.

Lucy ikut _sweatdrop_ dari jauh. Juvia bodoh sekali.

Beralih ke arah lain..

"Nih, kuberikan untukmu, udang, aku tak terima penolakan," ucap Gajeel dengan _tsundere_, pura-pura acuh tak acuh, padahal begitu tegang, takut ditolak Levy (?).

"A-Apaan nih?" tanya Levy malu-malu, dengan wajah memerah, sok tidak peduli juga.

"Kau bisa lihat kan, kecil?! Itu cincin– ehem, cincin tunangan tahu! Masa begitu saja tidak tahu, dasar kecil, aku tak terima penolakan," cibir Gajeel, dengan malu-malu kucing (?).

Levy menarik cincin itu dengan wajah memerah luar biasa, masih _tsundere_, padahal senang setengah mati. "Siapa juga yang mau menolak!"

Lucy tambah _sweatdrop_. "Parah sekali, _tsundere_ sampai sebegitunya," gumamnya pelan. Lalu ia melihat pasangan lain..

"Ini cincin untukmu," kata Elfman pura-pura santai, di hadapan Evergreen.

"Dasar, pria tak kreatif," Eve mengambilnya, namun sambil mengomel pelan. Padahal senang bukan main. Entah apa tujuan cibirannya.

Lalu mereka debat lagi -_-.

Tiba-tiba pintu guild terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian Lucy dari pasangan-pasangan tadi. Itu dia si bodoh, dengan membawa kado yang sudah terbungkus rapih.

Berharap kado itu akan diberikan padanya, Lucy sudah gugup.

Natsu berhenti, lalu menyapanya. "_Ohayou_, Luce!"

"_O-Ohayou_, Natsu," ucap Lucy menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Daripada dia jelas-jelas dan terang-terangan memasang wajah _mupeng_.

Ingin rasanya ia langsung saja menerima kado dari Natsu itu..

"Oh iya, maaf loh, aku harus memberikan ini pada Lisanna dulu, nanti kita ngobrol ya!"

JLEB!

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya cepat-cepat. _Pede_ _booster_nya _drop_ seketika.

Itu.. Untuk Lisanna..

Tertawa hambar, sambil membalikkan tubuh, melihat Natsu yang tengah memberikan kado itu pada Lisanna, dengan wajah merona Lisanna.

Muak? Tentu. Merasa tertipu? Sangat. Sakit? Lucy tak berani menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya. Air matanya mengancam untuk tertumpah. Namun ia kembali menunduk, mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Ia berpikir keras, kapankah waktu yang tepat untuk segera berlari ke pintu besar itu, membukanya kuat-kuat, lalu berlari sekencang mungkin dari tempat itu?

* * *

"_Arigatou_, Natsu!" Lisanna menerima kado itu dengan senang. Lalu ia membuka bungkusan kado itu. Dilihatnya album foto, saat mereka masih kecil.

"Bagus bukan?" Natsu nyengir, masih tak sadar dan peka akan seseorang yang hendak mengambil ancang-ancang berlari di belakangnya.

"Bagus! Aku suka! Ini saat kita bermain jadi keluarga bersama Happy!" tunjuk Lisanna riang.

"Ya! Dan sekarang.."

"Ada apa?" Lisanna mengalihkan sejenak pandangan takjubnya dari album foto itu.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu adikku, kau juga menganggapku kakakmu kan?"

"Tentu, kenapa?"

"Bolehkah aku.. Melamar Lucy?"

Mata Lisanna membulat. Natsu, teman masa kecilnya, yang polos ini.. Ingin melamar gadis? Sudah sebegitu dewasanyakah ia? Berusaha menghilangkan keterkejutannya, ia kembali mengangguk riang.

"Tentu saja! Dia gadis baik!"

"_Hontou_? Baiklah! Yosh! Dukung aku ya!"

"Tentu saja! Tapi.. Kalau kau sudah dengannya, aku tetap boleh menjadi ibu Happy kan?"

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih, Lis! Aku harus bicara dengan–" dan saat Natsu menoleh ke belakang, dimana tempat Lucy berada tadi, Lucy sudah berlari sampai ke depan pintu guild.

Segera saja tanpa pamit, Natsu mengejarnya. Lari Lucy kali ini cukup cepat. Sulit disusul Natsu, apalagi keadaan guild yang ramai, membuatnya sulit menerobos kerumunan.

* * *

Lucy berlari ke dalam hutan, dimana ada danau tempatnya menemani Natsu dan Happy memancing biasanya. Terisak pelan, sambil berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Sebelum sampai ke danau, ia lelah dan berhenti, lalu menangis.

Namun, tiba-tiba, tangan kekar seseorang langsung menariknya paksa, agar menghadap ke belakang. Saat dilihatnya itu Natsu, ia mati-matian berusaha menghindar dan hendak berlari lagi, namun Natsu lebih dulu mencegatnya dan memeluknya. Lucy berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, namun tetap saja kekuatannya tak sebanding Natsu.

"Oi, Luce, kau kenapa menangis terus lari-lari ke sini?" tanya Natsu masih tak _connect_ dengan perasaan Lucy. Lucy tak menjawabnya.

"Oh iya, jangan menangis lagi, aku mau memberimu hadiah!"

Mendengar kata hadiah.. Lucy berangsur-angsur menghentikan tangisannya. Namun.. Ini berarti Natsu memberikan kado ke 2 gadis sekaligus? Bukankah ini memberikan harapan palsu (?)?

"A-Apa?! Mana bisa, kau kan sudah memberi hadiah pada Lisanna! Mana bi–"

Natsu sudah merogoh sakunya dan menunjukkan sebuah kunci yang tampak tak terlalu layak pakai (?) lagi. Tak lagi mengkilap. Mungkin sudah ada karatnya (?).

"A-Apa? Ini bukan kunci emas, silver juga bukan!" tuding Lucy. Lisanna saja dapat album foto yang berisi foto masa kecil, zaman mereka masih bermain ayah-ibu, atau apalah itu. Masa' Lucy hanya diberi hadiah macam ini?!

"Kunci rumahku!"

"Ku-Kunci rumahmu? Maksudmu?"

"Ya.. Ini hanya simbolis! Aku ingin kau menempati rumahku.. Ya.. Dengan kata lain, _hidup bersamaku dan Happy di rumahku_," kata Natsu sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah agak memerah.

Wajah Lucy lebih-lebih merah padamnya. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Natsu tak sedang bercanda bukan?

"Ja-Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Natsu menatap Lucy serius, walaupun rona wajahnya belum menghilang. "Jadi, kau terima tidak?"

Lucy berpikir. Mungkin.. Ini terlalu cepat. Namun.. "Te-Tentu saja!" Lucy memeluk Natsu dengan keras. Lalu setelah melepaskannya dengan wajah masih matang (?), Natsu berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, iya! Kata Mira.." Natsu menarik wajah Lucy mendekat dengan cepat, lalu menciumnya dengan lembut, berkisar 5 detik. Lucy masih tak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi. "Mira bilang, kau pasti senang! Jadi, kau senang kan?" tanya Natsu polos, tak sadar apa yang dia lakukan.

"_Ba-Baka_ Natsu!" Lucy memalingkan wajahnya sambil berteriak.

"_Ne_, _ne_, kau harus akui aku ini tidak bodoh! Aku kreatif! Pria guild pasaran sekali, memberinya cincin! Aku langsung kunci rumah! Kreatif dan istimewa sekali kan!"

"Ah, hadiahmu ku-kurang istimewa," Lucy masih tak berani memandang Natsu.

"Hah? Masa' masih kurang istimewa?"

Lucy meneguk ludahnya dengan _nervous_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I-iya, tak seistimewa pemberi hadiahnya_," wajah Lucy tambah merah, hingga ke kuping.

Natsu, entah _connect _atau tidak. Namun, yang ia tahu, Lucy menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalian tahu? Lucy sangat senang, selain mendapatkan hadiah dari Natsu yang sangat spesial, ia bisa membalas perkataan Natsu sebulan lalu. Misi balas dendamnya pada Natsu berhasil bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

OMAKE

"Memancing ikan segar untuk Charle~" Happy bersenandung, di tepi danau, sambil menunggu umpan pancingannya ditarik ikan.

Namun, ada seperti suara Natsu. Ia meninggalkan sejenak pancingannya, lalu melihat sejenak ke tempat terdekat. Itu dia, Natsu dan Lucy! Ia mengintip sejenak, lalu melihat mereka yang saling berciuman.

"_Dekiteruuu_," dengan kata-kata khasnya, dia menggulung lidahnya seperti biasa. "Natsu sudah dewasa! Aye!"

Lalu, Happy berkhayal, "Aku dan Charle juga harus bisa seperti itu! Ah, Mira pasti senang kalau tahu kabar ini!" Happy pun terbang ke guild dengan segera, hendak memberi info pada Mira. Tanpa ingat sedikitpun, meninggalkan pancingan yang sudah ia tunggui sekitar 1 jam lebih.

Happy yang malang.

Tamat Beneran

* * *

Nah, Bagaimanaa? Tolong tuangkan semua pendapat di kotak review ya~

Intinya, ini cerita tentang hadiah balasan Natsu, dan misi/niat balas dendam Lucy karena membuat pikirannya gak tenang selama sebulan ._.

Aku mau balas review untuk reviewers **Sweet** Chocolate

**azalya dragneel **: Haha, ini sequelnya :) Terimakasih sudah baca dan review, review lagi ne?

: ini sudah kubuat sequelnya, terima kasih reviewnya :)

**nacchandroid** : wah, terimakasih favnya :) Ini sequelnyaa :D Maaf loh buat typosnya, ini aku gak tau masih ada atau engga kesalahannya ._. Soalnya aku masih belum terbiasa :)

**Netsu Lightnooryer** : Terima kasih reviewnya :) Aku sudah buat sequelnya :)

**Ren ** : Ini sequelnya :) Maaf loh telat :) Terima kasih ya reviewnya :)

**TheZarkMon** : Haha, terima kasih, ini sequealnya :) Terima kasih reviewnya :)

**SilverFlamers** : Ini sequelnya :) Terima kasih atas reviewnya, review lagi, ne? :)

**Nnatsuki** : Aku sudah buat sequelnya, Nana-san *boleh aku panggil begitu?* Terimakasih reviewnya :) Maaf loh telat sequelnya, habisnya aku lagi UPRAK ._. Review lagi, ne? :)

**lmaEthan** : Terima kasih reviewnya, ini sequelnya :) Ah iya, semoga puas ya dengan NaLunya :)

Oke deh.. AKu sudah puas kalo sudah bisa membalas review **Sweet Chocolate**. Jadi.. Mind to RnR? :)


End file.
